Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs) are employed in many technological areas. For example, an ADC may be employed to convert sound entering a microphone into a digital signal that can be stored and processed by a digital computing system. Certain ADCs employ capacitors to sample an analog signal. The ADC then converts the sample into a corresponding digital value. The activation of switches and the movement of charge across a capacitor may result in electrical noise across corresponding connections. When multiple capacitors share electrical connections, the electrical noise caused by measuring a first capacitor can alter measurements of a subsequently measured capacitor. Such electrical disturbances may limit the operational speed of the ADC, as each capacitor is delayed to await dissipation of electrical disturbances caused by previous capacitors.